Weather or Not
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones must fight a warlock who controls the weather. Please review.


Weather Or Not

Prue walked into Halliwell Manor depositing her camera bag on the sofa.

"Oh, what a long day!." she yelled out complaining to anyone listening. "What sounded like an easy assignment, following around a much-decorated Dalmatian for a day, was such a chore. The fire department had an unusually busy day. We went out on five emergency calls and the dog tagged along on EACH of them. I climbed up ladders, rode in fire trucks and followed him around for ten hours! I am beat! Twenty-nine and I feel twice that age!"

Phoebes came wandering in. "You look tired! Rough day?" she asked.

"Let's leave it at I'm DOG-tired. And how's life with you?" asked Prue.

"Not bad at all. My spring semester finals will be over tomorrow. Then I'm free to work and bust demons for the summer!" Phoebes said with a big grin.

"Looking for work? I have got just the job. I DESPERATELY need help next week. Nothing permanent mind you," said Prue hopefully.

"Are you sure? Remember the last time we worked together?" asked Phoebes questioning her sister's marbles.

"This isn't Buckland's. I'm my own boss. Well, more or less. And there won't be all those old antiques setting off your premonitions. You might like my assignment. I'm following around Dr. Elemento," said Prue smiling.

"No, really? THE Dr. Elemento. Oh, wow, I loved him when I was a kid. He was San Francisco's answer to Mr. Wizard. I haven't heard about him in years," said Phoebes smiling gleefully.

"Well,**415** magazine is doing an article on him. A video company is putting together tapes of his old shows with new updated segments. I'm going to provide pictures for the magazine article. We need to do research for older pictures, too. So I'll need help with the shoot and shifting through old photos at the library and the photo morgue. Interested?" asked Prue.

"Wow! You bet. Thanks Prue." she said giving her a hug. "Let me start with carrying your stuff upstairs."

"That's OK. I'll get it," said Prue as she waved her hand and the bag flew upstairs.

Entering a large television studio next Monday, Prue came in carrying a couple of camera bags while Phoebe pulled a whole cart of cameras, lights and accessories.

"Are you sure I can't help you, Phoebes?" asked Prue.

"No, absolutely not.! I signed on for this job and I am going to do it to the best of my ability. All the way!" said Phoebe straining under the weight.

"My, you do have a different attitude than the old Phoebes. I really admire you for it, but let me at least pick up something. I don't want you to hurt yourself," said Prue. "Oh, we're here!"

"That is the best news I had yet. But I remember, you're the boss not my ...finicky...sister." said Phoebe.

"Finicky? Oh, never mind" said Prue dismissing the comment.

That would have bothered Prue last year, thought Phoebes. She's not the only one who's changed.

"Set up the portrait camera over there, like I diagramed and lay out my other cameras on that table over there. I'll go check in with the director." said Prue putting down her cameras and walking off.

"My sister is getting pretty cool," thought Phoebes as she unloaded the cart.

As Phoebes was finishing up, in walked Prue with Dr. Elemento. Phoebes just bounced over to Prue absolutely gushing. He was over sixty with thinning white hair, a cherubic smile and wearing a business suit.

"Dr. Elemento, I would like to introduce one of your biggest fans, my sister, Phoebe Halliwell," said Prue.

"Oh, please call me, Paul. I'm really Paul Masterson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Halliwell," he said shaking her heand.

"And please, call me Phoebe. I remember watching you when I was..." said Phoebes as a premonition overcame her.

Something was swooping down on several children while the winds blew and snow swirled all about them. She couldn't see the attacker, but he wore a large red cape.

Phoebe collapsed in Dr. Elemento's and Prue's arms.

"Are you all right my dear?" said the television doctor.

"Phoebe, what is it?" asked Prue.

"I don't know. Just part of an incident. I couldn't make everything out. Children, snow, red cape." she told Prue.

"What is this?" asked Dr. Elemento.

Prue looked up half-laughing, "Oh, sometimes my sister has nightmares in the daytime. Doctors don't know what to do for her. It will pass." she said helping Phoebe to a chair.

"This is not a good time, Phoebes!" said Prue.

"When is it ever convenient? I'm OK, Prue. I'm going to STAY and help you. If I get anymore details, I'll let you know," said Phoebes brushing her hair out of her face.

"OK, then. Paul. Let's take your portrait before taping starts. Then I can take some working shots while you tape your demos," said Prue sounding very much in charge. Phoebe followed her around unsure of what her premonition really meant.

Everything went well throughout the whole day's shooting. Phoebe fully recovered. Packing away the equipment, Prue came over to help her out.

"Everything is ship-shape, sister-boss dear," said Phoebes with a cute smile.

"Any more premonitions?" asked Prue.

"Nothing else. Just some poor children that were in distress. I couldn't make out anything else. Ready to head home?" asked Phoebes.

"You bet. How about stopping at Starbucks? My treat for a job WELL done." said Prue smiling at her youngest sister.

"REALLY? Sounds good to me! I'll get the cart!" said Phoebes heading out the door.

Two days later Prue was looking at her proofs as Piper came in the kitchen.

"So this is the famous Dr. Elemento," said Piper looking over the pictures.

"He was very nice, very cordial. You just never watched him like Phoebe and I did growing up. You were always doing your crafty thingies." said Prue waving her fingers at Piper.

"See. You and Phoebes have more in common than you think. You just have to look.. kind of.. deep," said Piper.

"It's just our approaches to life that were different. But she was doing a good job this week for me. I may have her help me more this summer," said Prue thoughtfully.

"I always told you she was handy to have around," said Piper tapping Prue's head with the pictures.

"Hey, that's my livelihood there," said Prue as Piper smirked at her.

"You're not talking about me behind my back are you?" asked Phoebe coming down after a good night's sleep.

"Ummm. As a matter of fact, we were. Only good stuff though," said Piper. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Wow! These are great! You're one talented artist," said Phoebe admiring her sister's work.

"Actually they're not bad. I really prefer the fieldwork we're doing tomorrow. We're heading to the mountains for some high altitude experiments." said Prue.

"OH? AHHHH! Like with snow and ice?" asked Phoebes looking worried.

"I don't think that far up," said Prue.

"What's wrong, Phoebes?" asked Piper cocking her head to one side.

"Are we meeting any kids there?" asked Phoebe.

"There may be a small audience. You're not thinking?" asked Prue.

"It may be demon time. Piper, I think we may need you there." said Phoebes.

"Oh Kay. Leo and I can picnic another day. DEW-TEE calls!" said Piper sounding a little peeved.

"Thanks, Pipe. I'll feel a lot better," said Phoebes.

"This should be an interesting day," concluded Prue.

"Here we are up in the beautiful Sierra Nevada Mountains. Now lets try the balloon trick at the height of 10,800 feet. First..." said Dr. Elemento talking to the video camera while Prue snapped pictures. Phoebe was still the photographer's assistance following her around. Though Piper was known to be the jitteriest of the three sisters, Phoebe appeared to be the most high-strung today. Piper and Leo stayed to the rear watching and smooching.

She was not going to be cheated out of her day off with her beau.

As Prue had said, Dr. Elemento had several children witnessing his demonstration. They laughed with glee as the balloon burst. He finished up his segment with another balloon breaking and confetti flying all about. His coat which had a red lining flew up and around as the confetti swirled above them. The children laughed and laughed. While Prue was get some action pictures, Phoebe let out a quiet scream.

"Ahhhh. Prue, Prue!" she said tugging at her coat. "That's my premonition. That's was what I saw, right there!" she said pointing to laughing children.

"Phoebes, you made me miss my best shot! That could have been quite a picture. Now what's bothering you?" asked Prue

"What's Dr. Elemento finished up with? That is what I saw in my premonition. I am usually right with them. I don't understand what happened," said Phoebes disappointed.

"You probably just misinterpreted what you saw. Dreams can be funny that way. Just be glad it was a false alarm, for once. Please pack everything up. I'm going to talk to the good Doctor," requested Prue as she handed Phoebes the camera.

Phoebes packed away the camera muttering to herself. "I know what I saw. I KNOW what I saw!"

When Prue was finished she returned and asked, "Ready to go? Where are the two lovebirds?"

"Oh, they went up that hill, somewhere to be alone!" said Phoebes pointing up the mountainside. "Wow! To walk through the mountains with the man you love. This is the most romantic spot."

"We should start back. Most everyone else has left. I don't want to be caught up here after dark!" said Prue heading up the hill.

She walked up a hundred feet or so and found no one. "That's odd. They shouldn't have wandered too far. Piper knew we were leaving soon." She climbed just a little further and walked out on an outcrop to get a view of the whole mountainside. The last van of the film crew was pulling out two hundred feet below her.

"Piper! Leo!" she called out. Her voice echoed a little, but the sound quickly faded. Then Prue heard a sound. It was the wind. A gust of wind hit her and then did a very strange thing. It wrapped around her lifting her off the outcrop causing her to fall off of it. But she didn't fall fast. It wrapped tightly around her and lowered to the ground about fifty feet below. Prue was much more startled than frightened. It felt like the type of trick she could do. When she reached the ground the wind would not stop encircling her and she remained tied up. Struggling only seemed to make the wind squeeze her tighter.

Phoebes had finished packing the car. She was the only one left there, since all the other cars had left.

"Where did everyone go? PRUE! PIPER! LEO! I guess I'll have to play forest ranger and find them myself!" Phoebes started up the incline looking for her lost companions. It started to rain.

"Oh great, cold and wet. I'm in for a summer cold after this," thought Phoebe. Suddenly the light rain became heavy and then a torrent. Phoebes was sure she would be swept down the hill, but instead she found herself falling down and being swept UP the hill. It was like a theme park ride until she hit a rock ledge.

"Ouch! That was a wild ride!" She looked up and saw she was under a rock overhang with a glass or ice like wall behind of her. It was too thick to break through.

"Phoebes!" cried out Prue still tied together. "Piper and Leo are over there."

Phoebes glanced at her tied up sister and checked on Piper and Leo. From what she could till they looked dead. Or they were just completely frozen. She had never seen anyone so frozen solid before.

"Prue, honestly, I can't tell if they are frozen or dead. Let's hope for the best. How about you?" asked Phoebes.

"I can't move my arms or use my power. Something has me," cried Prue still trying to free herself.

"If I hadn't just had a mild concussion, I would say that the wind has you all wrapped up. Ice has encased us in a jail cell and captured Leo and Piper. I was just sent sluicing up here by a rainstorm. By what I've seen here, we're at the mercy of someone who can control the weather," said Phoebes.

"Very good," said a voice from behind the ice. "Your powers of deduction match your premonition sight. I DO control the elements."

The ice melted enough to let in a man in a red cape like in Phoebe's vision. "Let me introduce my self. I am Wevanus, warlock and master of the elements."

"Dr. Elemento! After all those years entertaining children you've.." said Phoebes.

"A small sideline to fill the mortal part of my existence. Now I can fulfill my destiny. I can have trapped the illustrious Charmed Ones. And you will relinquish your powers to me. I will become the greatest warlock of all! But first, to my lair." he chuckled. He raised his hand, the wind rushed in and they were all whisked away.

The Charmed Ones and Leo woke up in a cage in some basement. The four of them flet fine except they had lost their powers.

"Are you telling me, we've been captured by Mr. Wizard? I don't believe this. You say we've got children to protect and we end up the ones needing the help. Thanks Phoebes." said Piper sounding quite peeved.

"She didn't really know," replied Leo trying to calm down his little witch.

"Maybe she needs her 10,000 premonition checkup. This time it didn't work!" said Piper very frustrated.

"Don't take it too hard, Phoebe," said Prue. "You weren't the one that was frozen solid. I've been through that before," said Prue.

"Thanks, Prue," said Phoebes as she curled up in a ball on the far side of the cage.

Morning broke though the basement windows and woke up the four captives.

"I'm awfully hungry. Don't we get room service? Hey, jailer. Get down here!" cried out Piper.

"Easy sweetheart. Calm down!" said Leo.

"We're all hungry, Piper. I have a feeling he'll be down here soon," said Phoebe.

"Another great premonition?" said Piper.

"Piper, please." snapped Prue. "1. It doesn't help our situation, 2. Phoebe did everything she could with the premonition she had. I misinterpreted it too. And 3. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. You know I can't eat before a photo shoot," said Prue.

"Well, I don't know what to say," said Phoebes. "You came to my defense."

"And why shouldn't I? You're my sister, you're one of the Charmed Ones and I'm very proud of what you've accomplished this spring." said Prue.

Phoebe had never heard Prue sound so proud of her baby sister.

"And what about me? Am I chopped liver?" snapped Piper.

"Hush!" said Prue and Phoebe together.

Piper crawled back into Leo arms.

Into the basement walked Wevanos, Dr. Elemento , Paul Masterson or whatever name he went by. "Good morning! I hope you all slept well. It WILL be your last. Tonight at the witching hour, I will absorb all of your powers and you will all die. It's as simple as that. You have what I want and you must give up your lives so I might have the glory that I so richly deserve," he said. "I will go down in history as the greatest of the warlocks since I defeated the Charmed Ones."

"What about Leo? He's not a witch. Let him go!" pleaded Piper.

"I can't have any witnesses who know my secret. Besides I'm sure he still has white lighter friends. No-no. ALL of you must die!" he said as his eyes blazed.

"Don't the condemned get a last meal? I don't think I'll make it to the witching hour." complained Phoebes.

"Why not?" said Wevanos. He made a motion of his had and a plate of ice cubes appeared on a plate made of ice.

"Ice cubes?" asked Phoebes.

"Each one of them has a unique flavor. They will fill you up. That's all you're getting. Farewell, Charmed Ones!" he said leaving his captives.

"Beef flavored ice? Yuck!" said Phoebe tasting one of the cubes.

"The fruit flavored ones aren't too bad," said Piper. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. What seemed like a picnic, turned into a sentence on death row. But I couldn't have picked a better cell mate."

"Thanks," said Phoebes.

"Um, actually I meant Leo. But I'm glad you're here too, Phoebes darling," said Piper hugging her gently.

Phoebes went from a hurt expression to a little smile. "So how do we get out of this one? No powers, no one knows were here, we don't know where we are AND no white lighter. Sorry, Leo. No offense."

"None taken. I am still on sabbatical," said Leo smiling at Piper.

"He has bound our powers, but why don't we switch them. When he grabs for Prue's power, let's give him premonition. Or maybe even Leo might have one of the powers. It will only be one shot, but maybe we can surprise him," said Phoebes.

"It's worth a shot. I'll help anyway I can." said Leo.

"As soon as he starts taking Prue's power, which is the first one he probably wants I assume, we all try to freeze him. Then the one with Prue's power gets the keys. Then we're free," explained Piper.

"How do we vanquish him?" asked Prue.

"Just make something up. IF that doesn't work, Prue or whomever can project back to the Book of Shadows. OK?" asked Piper.

"OK. Let's do it," said Phoebe smiling for the first time since captivity.

As the full moon rose high in the sky and Prue's watch hands inched up toward midnight, the witches gathered around and chanted:

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

I offer up my gift to share,

Switch our powers through the air."

Some power static electricity passed between each of the captives and then the darkness resumed.

"All right, let's sit and wait," said Prue.

They didn't have to wait long. In walked Dr. Elemento wearing some long flowing red robe and a tall Egyptian Pharaoh-type hat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For my next trick I will eliminate the pesky Charmed Ones. The work of warlocks had been made very difficult due to you meddling witches. But that will soon change. The full moon is high, the time is right. Great feats of magic will be done tonight," he chanted.

"Oh, give me a break!" said Piper. "Just get on with it."

"Very well. I will start with the time freezer's power," he said in no good humor.

"No, wait." cried Piper. Lightning came from his hands and went through Piper who passed out.

"You son of a bitch," cried Prue as each of them yelled, "Freeze!"

Dr. Elemento's smile faded as he said, "Why am I getting a premonition?"

"Because we tricked you, you son of a bitch. FR-EE-ZZEE!" commanded Prue.

The good doctor became a statue with a very surprised look on his face.

"Very good!" said Phoebes. "Leave it to Prue to have power to spare when SHE gets angry! Leo, don't EVER get on Prue's bad side."

Prue and Phoebes went over to comfort Piper who was coming to. "What happened? Did we win?" asked Piper somewhat confused.

"We're not out yet," said Phoebes who concentrated on the cell door and it flew opened. "Cool! Happy as I am, let's switch back. We have a lot more power and control with our own powers."

After switching back, Prue projected herself into the attic to consult the Book of Shadows. When her consciousness returned to the basement she wrote down the incantation. The Charmed Ones then recited:

"Power of water and wind,

Go back to where you begin,

Power of snow and rain,

Send him to the world of pain."

Dr. Elemento screamed, turned into a snow flurry and then melted from existence. Only a small pool of water remained.

"And thus ends his rain of terror!" quipped Piper.

"Ugh! You really snowed us with that one," said Phoebe.

"Ladies! I'm not in a jocular mood. I still have a layout on the late Dr. Elemento to get done." said Prue.

"Do you think our work here is going to change the tenor of the article?" asked Phoebes.

"It will certainly be used as his obituary. I don't care. As long as he stays vanquished and I get my commission, then everything is great," said Prue. "Let's head home."

"Amen." said Piper as they headed out the door.

But on the floor, the pool of water mysteriously turned into a mist and floated out the window heading somewhere.

THE END


End file.
